


“I’m so cute, I don’t see why you aren’t dating me.”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Series: Angst? What's Angst? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's drunk, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and his husband looks like a snack, but he doesn't really remember the husband part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Alec really doesn't understand why Magnus isn't dating him, like he would spoil him because he really loves him.





	“I’m so cute, I don’t see why you aren’t dating me.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KikiDoesFanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiDoesFanfic/gifts).



> I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, but 'cause I'm an actual comment slut, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty.
> 
> So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story
> 
>  
> 
> [~Stories Always Have A Beginning~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634976/chapters/31312218)
> 
>  
> 
> It's gonna take a little time to get completely caught up, but thankfully I've got all of next week off school and then two days the following week and then I'm off for another week. <33

Alec pushed his way through the crowd, his feet stumbling as he looked around for Magnus. He paused in front of a small group of Werewolves and Maia glanced at him with an amused smile.

“Magnus?”

She giggled.

“Are you okay, Alec?”

He nodded, looking over their heads.

“Have you seen Magnus?” Or at least that’s what he tried to say, it came out more “You, Magnus?”

Maia grinned. “He’s over there.” She pointed towards the bar and he waved happily at her as he headed in that direction.

“Magnus,” He grinned, throwing his arms over Magnus’ shoulders and nuzzling his neck.

“Hello, darling?” Magnus looked back at him with a fond look, placing his drink on the table.

“I like really loove you, y-ya know? An’ like…” Alec paused, staring at his face in a daze. His mouth was formed into a lopsided smile. “You’re so pretty, babe. I don’t get why you’re not dating me. Like I’d be so nice to you,” Alec pulled the other man closer to him, swaying on the spot like he was dancing. “An’ like I’d cook breakfast for you ‘cause I know you get tired after meeting with a bunch of clients and like I’d buy you flowers, or chocolate, or like...those little chocolates that have that uh...alcohol in them, yeah.” Alec nodded against his neck, rubbing his nose against the soft skin.

“Like I’d spoil you, cause you’re like a prince.” Alec paused before grinning. “Yeah, and like you deserve to be spoiled and loved like a lot. You’re so just like beautiful.” He whispered, kissing Magnus’ neck affectionately.

Magnus looked up at him with a loving smile when he pulled back, stroking his cheek with a ringless hand.

“Darling, I would gladly date you again, but I feel like that’s a bit of a downgrade from being married.”

Alec gasped, covering his mouth.

“You’re married?”

“Yes, to you.”

“You married me? I get to be married to you?” Alec looked at him up and down with a sly smile. “I’m so lucky,”

Magnus chuckled.

“We’ve been married for 23 years, love.”

Alec let out a small noise and hugged him again, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around slightly.

“I get to be married to the most prettiest, nicest like perfect man in the world.” He whispered against Magnus’ hair, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, loves! Feel free to let me know in the comments below and I'll give you a cookie?  
> I just really love comments, like...a lot. I read all of them.
> 
> Also, feel free to come shout at me about stuff at
> 
>  
> 
> [Shadow-Bellum](https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I love talking to you, babes <33


End file.
